wait just a moment
by Dreamwriter1718
Summary: after the frostivel eli and clare are about to go there seperat way when clare is kicked out the house for christmas and eli lends a hand for her if the just wait a moment life will bring them happy times
1. Chapter 1

frist degrassie fanfic i hope you like it p.s i dont own anything which is sad

* * *

eli entered the car completely starstuck by the kiss "eli did clare just kiss you" bullfrog asked who saw the hole thing unfold while he was waiting for eli in the car

"y y yyea she umm did" eli said still trying to proses everything that happened. he look out the window to see clare smile and dance around before her step brother walked over a confused face expersion at his happy step sister. clare look happy as she walk away only to glance back at eli in the car and smile. eli smiled back as the car depatured the parking lot and but clares word still were ringing in his head like bells _hold thoses thought we will talk when school starts_

_"_so you two back together again" bullfrog said as they drove down the road to there house

"no well i think you see im ok im not sure she told me to hold my thoughts" eli said as he finally got the right word out of his still frozen mouth

"well you know what help people think your moms home made coco with a cinamon stick" bullfrog implide while he sound like a kid who was about to get a year supple of candy

"yummm that sound really good" eli said realizing he was really hungry.

"so what are you gonna do about your cla-" bullfrog was cut off by eli cell phone buzzing. when eli grabed his phone he saw he had 3 new messages one from clare one froem imogan and other from fiona. he opened the one from his dear friends fiona first

_i did it eli i did it yea i kissed imogan and we are gonna get together best christmas ever_ =) eli smile at the messages happy to read that his friend finaly furfilled her crush and was happy for her. he then decied to txt her back to tell her about he's and clares kiss

**i'm happy for you fi and your right about it being the best xmas ever cuz i just kissed clare well she kissed me but still** =) after it was sent he opened imogans txt

_eli fiona just kissed me i think im in love =)_ 3

**i know she told me im happy for you and clare kissed me so wish me goodluck to not scew this up** eli smiled the open the message from the girl he didn't think he would hear from to day

_hey eli_

**hey clare what up **

"clare" eli answer like it was natural

"AWWWWW you telling her you love her" bullfrog said as he stop the car in the front of the house "were here eli"

"yea yea watever dad" eli mudered while steping out the car with his nose to the phone

_nothing much just family_

**what wronge**

_my mom wants me out of the house cuz geln told his parents my mom didn't have kids and glens parents are coming up and she said i just get in the way of every thing and just ughhh_

**im sorry hey how about you stay with me for christmas or intill his family leaves**

_idk i don't want to be a borther and besides your going to your grandma's house_

**well not anymore grandma got a prize from her bingo games and won a trip to paris and she wasn't gonna turn it down i mean come on it's paris**

_well okay i'll pack my stuff and be right over_

**shouldn't you ask your mom**

_she won't care she just wants me out the house and i'll txt her when i get over to tell her im out the house for christmas_

**okay do you want me and bullfrog to pick you up**

_no i want to walk to clear my mind _

**okay have fun see you soon** eli sent his last message and smile he was having clarebear the girl he was in love with over with him to stay for christmas. as eli walk into the living room mixed sents smashed into him overwelming his nose. the sent of fresh cinamon and hot chocolate was mixed with the sent of a fresh cut tree and vanila which remind him of clares hair which always smelt like vanila and strawberrys. coming around the conner he saw his mom in the kitchan rush to finish a meal

"hey mom" eli smiled and dropped into the chair

"hey honey bear hi dear" she rushed her words out like the mad hare from alice in wonderland at the tea party. bullfrog walked into the room and warped his arms around his wife while kissing the top of her head. when eli look at them he felt normal even tought that was never gonna be the right word or ever happen.

"Hey mom how do you feel bout having one extra person for christmas" eli said though a smile as cece and bullfrogs heads snapped up dead into eli's eye.

'Extr person ohh please dont say it's adam that boy goes thought food like he is dying." cece said hopping it wasn't him

"No clare her mom want her out for christmas and i invited her to stay with us" cece"s face brighten up at the sound of that and when bullfrog wispered something in her ear.

"well of crouse that just be great if she stayed." cece said as she moved about in the kitchan again and grabed and extra set of sliverwear plates cups ect. for dinner and as if there was a crew the doorbell rang and eli got up.

"i got it" he called out opening the door to a very happy and friendly face

"hey eli" clare said as eli let her in took her jacket and lead her to the kitchen

"why hello clare we were just talking about you huh eli" bull frog said smirking at his son

"dad shut up" eli mudered to his dad as cece smacked bullfrog on the head

"you be nice we don't want to scare poor clarebear off do we." cece sai " im sorry clare about him and everything eles that will soon happen and now that your here we can have lunch so come sit at the table and let eat.


	2. Chapter 2

Thx for everyone who liked my story im soo happy =) but now on with the story and i own nothing except the keybord im typing on and the thought of the storybut other then that nothing

* * *

Eli POV

There i sat at the tabel next to the one girl that ment the world to me, Clare. she sat there with a smile on her face and her beatuiful auburn hair was pushed to the side so you could see her big blue eyes. I remeber the first time i saw them that was when i ran over her glasses that was the day i fell in love with

"so clare forgive me for asking but umm why are you staying with us for the holiday" cece asked snapping me out of thought andpassing the potato saled to bullfrog

"ohh i don't mind you asking." clared started while taking a sip of her water with her sofft pink lps that i missed kissing soo much. "So you know my mom well she got remarried and and her husband my step dad told his parents that she didn't have any kids so she wanted me out to make the who thing perfect." Clare said not even taking a breath intill she finished the story.

"Wow you poor baby well im glad you could join us for the holiday" cece said with a sweet hearted smile

"well tha t make two of us im really glad you guys could have me on short notice" clare smiled a smile that had me melting in my seat i have missed her since ever and i was happy she could be here with me.

"so eli what you daydreaming about" bullfrog said snaping me back into reality

"i have no idea what your talking about" i said as a comeback while a flashed my famos yet infamous smirk at my dad.

"oh i think you do know what im talking about mister in love with clare's-" bullfrog was about to finish till i interrupted him

"dad" i dragged out his name hoping he would get the hint

"what i was just gonna say was your so in love with clare's-"

"daaddd" i said just hoping that he would shut up i then glanced at mom give her my pleding look begging her to stop him before putting my head on the table

"hun i think you should stop you embraressing him in front of poor clare i mean come on my baby boy is madly in love with her." i lifted my head and just look at her. "sorry baby boy" she said realizing what slipped from her mouth.

"okay i think that ends dinner" i said ready to leave the crazyness i call family and hide my face in shame from the girl i loved

"eli is right and how bout you show sweet clare where she is stay you kno the guest room next to you room" cece said starting to pick up some of the plates to take to the kitchen. i look at clare who met my eyes i could she was embrassed by my crazy parents because her checks were a new shade of red

"come on clare let me show you to the room"i said helping her from her chair and walk behind her to the stair and as i walked out i heard my mom and dad laught and my dad say we were so going to get pack together and i just couldn't help but smile hopping they were right because i messed up and lost the love of my life and i just could help but hope she would forgive me

"so ummm dinner was ummm" clare said trying to make this less akwada

"yea im sorry about my parents." i said in as we passed my door and got to clares room that she would be staying in. "well here you go and im in the room next to you so if you need anything just knock" eli said with a smirk as she turned on her heels and walk into her room with her bag behind her. i turned and walked off to get ready for the night. i turned on the radio and they were talking about a storm and then snow right before christmas. i looked out the window to see a thousand stars that reminded me of the night we helped adam thow a party for degrassi and the night i told clare that she was my wish come true. i walked in to my closet only to thow on fannal pj bottems and a white t-shirt. i sat on my bed and looked at the clock it read 9:45pm and i laid back in my bed to fall into a deep sleep

clares pov

_crack flash crack flash_

i shot up from the bed breathing heavly and look out the window. outside there was thunder and lighting dancing in the sky but no rain. the new did say a storm was this way and snow would follow but i disn't think the storm would be this bad. i got out of my bed know i was going to fall asleep so easyly and headed to eli's room hoping he would be awake. i quitely knock on the door and turn the knob to open in.

"hey there blue eyes why you up so late" i heard a low husky vocie call from look like the bed

"i couldn't sleep with this storm going on. why are you up" i asked still standing in the door way as a lamp light turned on and i could see eli handsom figure in the bed and he motioned me to come in and sit next to him. i closed the door and next to him iin the bed.

"the storm woke me up" he said looking at me with his emrald green eyes

"ohh well umm this may sound weird but can i sleep in here with you i have a good filling that i woun't be going to bed in the guest room by may self"i said hoping he would be okay with it

"why of coruse" he said as he laid back down. i follow his motion and ended up laying perfectly inhis chest filling happy and at ease but even more at ease when he put his arm around and laid his head in my hair.

"this fills nice you know holding you close to me i fill at ease and clam" he wispered into my ears sending shiver up my back and making me blush on a hole new level.

"i know what you mean it feels like the whole world is in perfect sink" she said in a poeti way making eli smirk agenst her hair while also taking in the sent of her hair

"mmmmm stawberry. clare did you know you hair always smells like sweet stawberrys. i've missed that about you." eli said with a small chukle

"really well wanna know what i missed. i missed that smirk that makes my heart stop." i said snuggling up more into him

" i've missed your blue eye your laught your well everything." eli said making me look up at him and noticed a smile on his face

"eli" i said quitely

"hmmmmm" eli said on the verg of falling asleep

"is it true what your parents said" isaid and waited when i got no reply i look at him sound asleep. " i'll ask you later i guess" i said before snuggling into him and falling fast asleep

* * *

awwwwwww a cute eli and clare think to finsh it off how cute well intill next time im glad you like my story and im out peaces 333 +=p


	3. Chapter 3

Thx for reading my story it means a lot to me. Also will some of you stop with the rude commet they even thought you don't think they are rude they are so please im asking you to stop with the commets about my story and my writing and if you dont like it dont read it it will kill the problems thx =)

* * *

Clare's pov

I woke up to the sun burning my eye leds. I felt a stonge but soft figuar behind me. My eye leds fluddered open and I saw that I was in a unfamiler room intill the memory of yesturday night came to me hiting me like 1,000 metal bricks. I lifted my head alittle to see eli's eyes on me and once his eyes met mine I saw a smile creep apon his face "Good morning Blue eyes, sleep well" his vocie like velvet when he spoke making me melt.

"Yes very well thank you for asking." I said as i was slowly rising my still asleep body off his perfect warm chest. I smiled as he rose and his jet black some what bed head framed his face.

"So does this mean were back together?" Eli asked scraching the back of his head. i looked at my pj shorts that had pink hearts with a gray backround to think. My top match except it had just one big pink heart and inside the heart it said my heart is yours. These were my fav pjs because Darcy got them for me the week before she left and once she was gone all hell brole lose between my parents. I felt Eli's hand rest on my sholder making me look up at him. His face was soft probly wondering what had me in my trance. "gonna answer my question today blue eyes."

"Well of coruse wouldn't want your mind to work ahead of us now would we." I said feeling the words dance off my toughe. A smirk appered across his face and he rised an eyebrow waiting for the answer. "my answer of course is for me to know and you to never find out." I said jumping off the bed and dashing out the room with Eli on my tail. We made it down the steps to the kitchen were Eli finally got ahold of me. His stronge arms wrapped around my small wasit and he picked me up and began to carry me around the room. "ahhh Eli put me down hahaha." i laughed like a hyena while i tried to make Eli put me down but was getting no were with my pleding. We ended up tripping and falling on the couch. Eli landed on top of me and the room was filled with loud laughter that could be heard in japan or my in antartica. "Eli!" i giggled as my hands rested on his chest trying to push him off but failing in the proses "Get off of me" I laughted and Eli was cracking up so hard tears were almost about to form.

"No not untill you answer my question." Eli said. Are fun ended when we heard somebody clear there vocie behind us. we turned are heads to see a smirk on bullfrogs face. My face felt on fire and turn many different shads of red as Eli got off me and i sat up to sit normal on the couch. "Umm morning dad how you sleep." Eli said standing awakaedly by the couch the moving to sit next t me but not making eye contact but insed just lookt his hands.

"ohh good morning eli morning clare i slept well but i woke up to two teen or should i say kids laughting and messing around. soo wat were you two doing hmm." bullfrog said with a rise of his eyebrow and then he turned and walked into the kitchen and began to unload the dishes.

"Ohh you know hanging around" Eli answered un easy. He finally lifted his head and his emrald green eye met my light ocean bule eye. Eli smiled and i returned it.

"im gonna leave and let you two make out but ill be back with cece in a few but be awear she might have her camra." Bullfrog said before he disappered from the room

"Sorry about that." Eli said scratching the back of his head

"It's fine" i said with a smile

"You know we could take up on his offer." Eli said before leaning to kiss me but i grabed a pillow and shoveed it into his face making he pull back

"Not so fast mr." i said laughting before eli jumped on me and this began are tickle fest

* * *

sorry it's short i've been bsy but i had to upload for all of you who have been waiting for it hope you like it


End file.
